Polycarbonates are known and, because of their outstanding properties, have found use in many fields of application. However, their resistance to organic solvents and to stress cracking, for example, is inadequate for specific applications.
Compared with the polycarbonates which are customarily terminated only with phenol, p-tert.-butylphenol of 2,6-dimethylphenol, the polycarbonates according to the invention show no deviations in their mechanical or thermal properties. In addition, they are suitable for crosslinking, in particular, in the presence of photoinitiators and under irradiation with UV light, and thus are resistant to organic solvents, insensitive to stress cracking, and make it possible to prepare polycarbonates with particularly good flame-repellant properties by adding flameproofing agents.